Wrong Assumption
by ralde1028
Summary: Natsu catches Lucy his sensei with someone who is married doing something, how will he handle that.


This is my first fanfic, please help me become a better writer with your criticism!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!

15:00. School has been let out for the day, and we see our protagonist Natsu Dragneel walking home. Natsu is a student at the Fairy Academy in the town of Magnolia. At 17 years old, he is counting the days till he graduates and goes to college, however theirs is something wearing on his mind. There is a certain blonde he has a crush on. Who is this blonde you ask? Why its none other than Lucy Heartfila. His homeroom teacher. A mere 5 years older than him. He is frustrated and unsure as to what to do because earlier during lunch he happened to go to the room and find her with someone. Normally that wouldn't strange at all, except in this case the person she was with was Sting Eucliffe, a literature teacher who is married. How will Natsu handle this situation? Let's find out.

Natsu was walking along the sidewalk back home when it started to downpour.

"Damn, this had to start now?!" exclaimed Natsu.

Without an umbrella, he is forced to start running with his bag over his head. Luckily for him someone stops their car to let him in for a ride.

"Get in!" exclaimed the person, Natsu unsure what to do decides to take the risk and get in the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lift, maybe luck on my side today." Said Natsu.

But he was wrong. For as soon as he moved his long pink hair out of his eyes, they widened at the fact of who was the driver. It was his homeroom teacher and crush, Lucy.

"It's no problem Natsu I live this way anyhow."

Speechless Natsu just looks down, a slight blush upon his face, but also a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong Natsu?" "N-Nothing at all!" he exclaimed

As Lucy pulls into the drive at Natsu's home, he immediately jumps out without another word to be said and runs into the house, slamming the door, and locking it.

Lucy looks puzzled but shrugs off and backs out the driveway to go home.

Natsu is breathing heavily as his heart is racing. Sighing he makes his way upstairs to get out of wet clothing, shower and eat. Thankful he lives by himself so that no one would bother him. Coming into the kitchen to make a buffalo chicken sandwich with extra hot sauce, he is trying wrap head around what to do. Does he confront Lucy or Sting, does he leave it be. *What is the right choice here? * he ponders. He sits on the couch in the living room to watch TV when the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be at this hour?" he gets up and heads over to the door to answer it and when he opens the door it's Lucy.

"SENSEI!?" Natsu exclaims.

"Hey Natsu, somethings been bothering me? Are you ok? You jumped out of my car pretty fast and I was worried."

"Oh yeah, I-I'm totally fine!" he says while scratching the back of his head.

Lucy just glares daggers at him because she knows something is up. So she walks up to him as he is stepping back until he is backed against the wall.

"Natsu Dragneel you better tell me the truth."

Natsu swallows hard and glances left and right looking for an escape. Lucy catches on to what he is planning and garbs his collar looking him dead in the eye, "Don't even think about it Dragneel."

Without a way to get out of this situation Natsu sighs and looks down.

"I went up to the roof today at lunch and saw you and Sting getting pretty close to each other…"

Lucy blushes and exclaims, "NOOOOOO! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!"

Shocked Natsu looks up and stares in confusion at Lucy.

"Sting and I are cousins and we hugged if you had stayed long enough to see what happened then you wouldn't have made a ridiculous assumption."

Speechless for the second time that day Natsu looks away blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sensei.." Natsu starts to walk towards the kitchen. When she asked him something that stopped him

"Natsu why did that bother you so much anyways?"

What did he do now? Well when in doubt spit it out

"The truth is that I…."

"You what? You can tell me." As she looks at him with those big brown eyes that light a fire in his belly, his heart racing, those soft pink looking lips of hers tempting him. He raises his hand to brush hair behind her ear, making her blush a little.

"Natsu…?"

"I..I love you Lucy.." He leans down to capture her lips with his. Sliding a hand behind her lower back to support her as he deepens the kiss.

She wants to fight back, push him away or something, but something about this feels right so she returns the kiss.

"Lucy will you go out with me?" as he pulls away.

"Nope!" she says with a smile

"EHHHHH"

"Not yet at least. You have to graduate first dummy, so until then make fall for you and then I will accept your proposal to go out with you."

He grins widely, "ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP NOW!"


End file.
